Darkness Angel
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Yugi, who was kidnapped at age six, was rescued by Yami, Atem, and Bakura. He hardly knows Yami, who does his heart race? Why does he cling to Yami lik he's dissipate if he lets go?


Me: This is gunna kill me. Gotta get it out!  
IS: Enjoy, or enjoy a nice little "game" with our friend here.  
Season 0 Yami: Who would like you play?  
Me: Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Pick me!  
IS: *drags me away* Not happening, Hikari!  
Me: Awe, your no fun! *pouts*

* * *

My name is Yugi.

At least, that's what I've been told. He said that I've been missing for a long time. How long, you ask? He said I was 6 when I was taken, I'm now 17. 11 years have passed.

Oh, I'm being rude. The he I keep talking about, apparently, he's my brother, Atem. There's a look-alike of him in this house named Yami.

Before I continue, let me tell you what happened in those 11 years.

I was beaten constantly. Whipped, slapped, hit, kicked, you name it. Some days, I was so hurt, it hurt to move, so I was dragged back to my he**hole, ahem, "room".

I was given food every other day. Sometimes, I went 3 days without eating. I soon grew used to this treatment. Like I said, 11 year. On that day, though, my hero came.

I was sitting in my "room", when the door opened. I didn't look up. I kept my head down, waiting for the deathblow.

"Oh my Ra, Atem I think he's waiting to be killed!" a deep, baritone voice exclaimed. The owner of the voice started to pry my shackles off.

Well, No one, and by no one, I mean you, Theif, is killing him. Just hurry and get him out!" an equal voice to the first one said. The shackles were off. I felt so free, but I also felt so weak. I couldn't stand, couldn't walk. Strong hands grasp my arms.

"Can you hear me?" the voice asks. Yes, I can, but I don't do or say aything.

Ha, talking. Such a funny thing. I wore out my voice years ago, screaming and pleading them to stop, but they never did, so I stopped talking.

"We're getting you out. Don't worry" it tells me. Getting me out? Don't worry? This was an angel, wasn't it? He's finally taking me home. I'm dead, aren't I? I'm picked up by strong arms, and I'm being held like a bride at a wedding. The man holds me close. I grip his shirt. I don't want to let go. At all. He's going to leave if I let go.

I must've fallen asleep. When I open my eyes, I'm in a soft, comfy bed. The man is next to me. I've still got a grip on his shirt. My other arm is wrapped around his arm. I snuggle more into him. I won't let him leave me. Ever! I don't want him to leave! I am now apparently a teenage girl. I don't even know him. Why is my heart racing?

Let's go back to the present now, shall we?

I'm on the couch with Yami. I'm holding his arm. My head is on his shoulder. After a while, I move my position, so I'm laying down, my head on his lap. I close my eyes, making sure I'm holding him before doing so. He getly strokes my side.

"I'm here, Aibou. I won't leave. I'll stay as long as you want me to." he tells me.

Aibou.

That's his nickname for me. I want to talk to him. I've given him a nickname that I'm sure he'd love.

Mou Hitori no Boku.

It's perfect, right? I just have to remember how to use my voice. Ah, wait! I think I remember now!

"M...M..." I struggle to talk. It's hard, and it's hurting my throat. Yami looks at me. "M...M...Mou...Hi...Hitori...no...Bo...ku" I say. My throat hurts a lot. said it though. I said his nickname. I talked for the first time in 6 years!

"Is that my nickname?" he asks. I smile. He smiled back. "I love it. I love...never mind" he says. No! continue! Please! If he doesn't want to say it first, I will!

"Ai...shi...te...ru" I say. He give me a shoked look.

"Noni?" he asks.

"I said...Aishiteru" I say. My throat isn't hurting that much. I'm getting better at this talking thing! He holds me closer. I close my eyes.

"Aishiteru" I hear him whisper. He kisses my cheek.

I barely know him.

He saved me.

He loves me.

I love him.

We can get to know each other more.

I want him to stay with me. Forever. My eyes open in shock. I quickly latch onto him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't leave. I don't want you to leave. Don't leave me." I say. I wet my cheeks with tears. He wipes them away and kisses my lips.

"I will stay as long as you want me to. I will never leave you." he says.

"Stay with me...forever" I say.

"I will do just that. I won't leave your side" he says, kissing me again. Good. I didn't have any plans to leave his side, either.

Yami.

Yami.

His name means dark or darkness, yes, but he saved me.

He is my dark.

I will be his light.

He loves me.

I love him.

He's not going to leave me. I won't leave him.

We are together.

My handsome Yami.

My darkness angel.

And he promised he won't leave.

Ever.

* * *

Me: I really like how this turned out.  
IS: Hikari and Yami update coming real soon. We've been neglecting that one, we know  
Me: Sorry, HaY fans. We'll get right on it!  
IS: We promise!


End file.
